


Just Some Crazy Shit

by thesolarsystem9DID



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Consensual Kink, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Memes, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Talk, Sexy, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesolarsystem9DID/pseuds/thesolarsystem9DID
Summary: When Sugawara decides to make a group chat for his children, it gets chaotic...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAYY, this is not sexualizing minors. I am a minor, they are just joking about kinks. It may be sorta ooc, because I'm sort of basing it off of my school friend group. PLEASE READ THE TAGS AND WARNINGS!!

_**Sugamama: Hi, so don't make this gc chaotic-** _

_**Sugamama: Please-** _

**_ROLLINGTHUNDER: too late_ **

**_Sunshine: wait why did mom create this?_ **

**_KaGAYama: probably for the volleyball team_ **

**_Dadchi: Well duh._ **

**_Asahi: Guys, if mom says to not make it chaotic, we shouldn't make it chaotic._ **

**_ROLLINGTHUNDER: no❤_ **

**_Tanaka: uHHHH see ya_ **

**_Tanaka has left the group._ **

**_ROLLINGTHUNDER has changed the group chat name to AWESOME BOIISSS_ **

**_KaGAYama: you're an idiot, short stack._ **

**_ROLLING THUNDER: I'm not that short!_ **

**_Sugamama: You're shorter than Hinata._ **

**_Dadchi: wait wait wait, hold up, what is the gc for?_ **

**_ROLLINGTHUNDER: kinks_ **

**_Sunshine: angst_ **

**_KaGAYama: wheres tsukki and yamaguchi?_ **

**_Sugamama: HELL NO_ **

**_KaGAYama: why?_ **

**_Sugamama: MOTHER KNOWS BEST_ **

**_Sunshine: let the chaos begin._ **

**_Dadchi: NOOO_ **

**_ROLLINGTHUNDER: YESSSSSS_ **


	2. Children..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone brings up kinks, all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks. That's a whole ass trigger warning.  
> Also, um, mom is sad.

_**ROLLINGTHUNDER: hey dudesssss** _

_**Sugamama: oh god please no** _

_**Dadchi: uhhhh** _

_**Sunshine: hey, Noya!** _

_**KaGAYama: what do you want.** _

_**ROLLINGTHUNDER: what's everyone's kinks?** _

_**Sugamama: NISHINOYA NO!** _

_**Sunshine: I'm a virgin, I dont know.** _

_**KaGAYama: do you even know what a kink is, boke.** _

_**Sunshine: OF COURSE I DO!** _

**_ KaGAYama: anyways, I think bondage is cool. _ **

**_ ROLLINGTHUNDER: Awesome! I like age play! _ **

**_ Dadchi: your mother is crying. really, noya? _ **

**_ Sunshine: Fine. I think sub/dom is ok. _ **

**_ ROLLINGTHUNDER: ooooooh~~ are you a sub or dom? _ **

**_ Sunshine: a virgin. _ **

**_ Sugamama: WELL I'D HOPE SO _ **

**_ KaGAYama: who here is a fucking bottom? _ **

**_ ROLLINGTHUNDER: I like to think I'm a switch. _ **

**_ Tanaka: Mhmmmmm I'm a TOP! _ **

**_ KaGAYama: honestly doubt that. I'm a switch. _ **

**_ Sunshine: that's nice, am I the only pure one? _ **

**_ Sugamama: I hope not... _ **

**_ Tanaka: DEFINITELY NOT SHRIMP _ **

**_ Sunshine: HEY THATS MEAN! _ **

**_ Tanaka: YOU LET TSUKKI SAY IT! _ **

**_ Sunshine: BECAUSE THERES LITERALLY NO WAY TO STOP HIM! _ **

**_ Dadchi: fair. _ **

_Daichi looked at his friend who was currently sobbing. His eyes darted around the room as he wondered what to do. He slowly got up to grab a stuffed animal. Those helped him when he was sad._

_"Hey, hey, hey, Suga, what's wrong?" Daichi asked, trying to at least get a hint._

_"Noya is fucking acting different..."_

_"What? What do you mean? Hes acting like the dork he is."_

_"No. He usually talks more, and is more fucking pervy. Theres no way age play would be the only thing that fucking perverted boy finds interesting," Suga explained. Daichi looked over and thought for a moment._

_"Theres definitely something up with him. But it's late, I should get you to bed."_


End file.
